Just Another Typical Next Gen Fic
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: 10 years after the Winx's disappearance, the Specialists and their children kept searching for them, while still hiding the Winx's existence from the younger ones. But what happens when the youngsters start getting curious about their mothers?


**Since my time machine fanfic was a HUGE FAIL. I decided to write this. Yes, this has been done a LOT of times in this fandom but I decided to make it a little...original. (Wow, 'original')**

**As the summary says, their older children (The ones that now attend Red Fountain and Alfea) are fully aware of their mothers' disappearance and is trying their best to find them along with their fathers while hiding it from their younger siblings.**

**I also had a hard time naming their kids, researching the name's meanings and stuff like that. Thank god I did not end up naming Musa's kid as 'Melody' because it's been done a lot of times...So yeah, some of their names has meanings and some has not. By the way, I used the same kids from my time machine fanfic, y'know, Teddy and Robin? But I changed Robin's name to Hunter for some reason and Teddy has a new nickname...Their younger sisters are also included in this.**

**Also, they all moved to earth for some reason other than the plot demands it.**

**I should probably shut up now, hope you enjoy reading! This is just the prologue though, so you can, you know, get to know the kids?**

* * *

"You two ready for school?" Sky asks his two children, Lexi and Xander, as he flipped pancakes for breakfast.

"If we were in Eraklyon and I still have my friends, then I would be more than ready. But moving here at earth with no one to talk to in school? then no." Lexi, a 13-year-old girl with long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes shrugged as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Hey, what about me?" Xander, a 13-year-old boy with short red-orange hair, cyan eyes and is the twin brother of Lexi, pouted.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "But you're a boy, no offense."

"So what if I'm a boy?" Xander sips on his orange juice. "I'm the closest you got for someone to talk to in school."

"Not if I make friends on the first day." Lexi smirks. "Let's not forget that I can make friends easily."

Sky sets the pancakes down to his children's plates and sits down on one of the dining chairs. "Then why were you complaining about no one to talk to when you are great at making friends?"

"But I'll miss my old friends..." Lexi pouted.

"An old friend of mine that recently moved here too has a daughter your age and it's her first day today too, I think you two will be good friends. Your mothers were best friends back then." Sky smiles at his daughter.

Xander cringed at this. "Mom? Having friends? No way." He crosses his arms and violently shook his head. "She's mean."

Sky frowned at this, maybe having Diaspro pretend as his wife and his children's mother is a really bad idea. Sky sighed. _'If only you were here, Bloom.' _He thought to himself. "Oh, anyway, where's Heather?" Sky raises a brow at his eldest daughter's absence.

"I dunno." Xander shrugs. "Still sleeping I guess."

"What? I thought she's back at Alfea by now?" Lexi raises a brow confusingly.

"She still has a week of summer vacation until she gets back for her sophomore year." Xander explains.

"Hello, family!" A female voice greeted from their front door, the three gazes over the door as it slams open. Revealing a 17-year-old girl that has long red hair with blonde streaks and bright blue eyes. She lazily walks to the dining room and carelessly sat on one of the dining chairs, yawning and grabbing an apple.

"Where have you've been?" Sky raises a brow.

Heather shrugged. "I was just getting Coco an appointment for the vet."

"Something wrong with him?" Lexi gasped and looked at the rabbit worriedly.

"Not really, just checking up on him before I go back to Alfea." Heather takes a bite on her apple. "By the way, dad. I met Teddy and Elliot on my way to the vet."

"Is that so.." Sky smiled to himself. "How about Brendan?"

Heather blushed slightly at the mention of the name. "Haven't seen him since last school year."

Sky smirks, "Oh come on, Heather. You know I wouldn't mind if you start getting together with that boy."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Heather blushed deeper to the point where she covers her face to hide her flushed expression.

Both Lexi and Xander starts to laugh. "Who's the lucky guy for Heather, dad?"

"The prince of Solaria, of course. And I wouldn't mind much since his father used to be my squire and best friend." Sky shrugged, looking at his wrist watch, his eyes widen. "Whoa, you two better hurry up, you have 20 minutes to finish eating and walk to school."

* * *

"Ellie! Please hurry up, you're going to be late on your first day!" Brandon yells from downstairs and sighs as he made his way towards the dining room, where his two sons sat.

"5 more minutes, daddy! I still need to put on my makeup!" Elaine yelled back, causing a 10-year-old boy with short brown hair and golden eyes to groan.

"Who wears makeup in school anyway?" A handsome 18-year-old boy with short blond hair and hazel eyes looks up from his phone and looked at his father in confusion.

Brandon shrugged and grabbed his coffee mug. "She's like your mother, I guess."

A 10-year-old blond boy looked up from his cereal bowl curiously. "Who's my mum?"

"U-um...err..." Brandon nervously pulled the collar of his shirt and looked at his oldest son, as if asking for help. "Brendan, why won't you tell your brother about her, hmm?"

Brendan groaned, "Well, err..Zach...you see...mom is...erm...I think you'll meet her someday, maybe not now. But I'm sure you'll meet her someday." He managed to smile at his younger brother. _'If she comes back...'_ He thought to himself sadly.

Zach pouted and faced his cereal. Brandon and Brendan frowned and looked at each other. "Anyway...Brendan, you excited for your 3rd year at Red Fountain?"

"I guess so," Brendan shrugged. "Hope it'll be better than last year."

"Oh, dad! Can I please go to Red Fountain too?" Zach pleaded and seemed to have got over the 'mom' topic.

Brandon chuckled. "Sure, kiddo. When you're older."

Zach pouted again. "But dad.." he whined. "Why not now?"

"I don't think they accept 10-year-olds yet, but when you're older." Brandon ruffles Zach's hair.

"But-"

"Princess Elaine of Solaria is officially ready to go to this earth school!" Declared a 13-year-old girl with long flowing brown hair and golden eyes. The author won't even bother to explain what she wore or what she looked like. Sorry about that.

"Well, you're officially late for school if you won't grab a toast and start running," Brendan teased, causing the girl to scowl. "Seriously though, you'd better hurry. You only have 10 minutes left." Told Brendan with a serious expression as he glanced at his wrist watch.

* * *

"Hey girls, can you wake up your lazy ass brother? He's gonna be late for his first day, again." Riven groaned as he set the plates down on the dining table, the two little girls nodded and ran up the stairs. To their brother's room.

Riven sighed as he finished setting up the table and sat down, being a single father is hard. _'If only you were here, Musa.' _He thought to himself sadly as his three children came down; two of which are twin girls, May and Amy. They are both 10 years old, have dark magenta hair which May's is on pigtails while Amy's is on a ponytail, and it's no doubt that they have Musa's eyes, only on violet. The other is his son, Hunter, who is 12 years old, has spiky dark blue hair and matching sharp eyes. For short, Hunter is technically a mini and recolored version of Riven.

Hunter grumpily sat down, grabbing a box of cereal and a carton of milk, pouring it on the bowl in front of him and started eating, same with the twins.

They ate in silence until Riven clears his throat in hopes of getting his son's attention. "So Hunter, you excited for school?"

"You mean leaving my friends back in Melody and starting a new school year with complete strangers? Not really." Hunter responded.

Riven frowned. "You can make new friends too, you know."

"I doubt it, people always pick on the new kid. And guess what, Dad? I'm the new kid!" Hunter exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

Riven's frown got deeper, who knew his son is so stubborn? "Maybe they won't."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Wow, who knew my little brother can be a jerk?" A 16-year-old girl with long dark blue hair in pigtails and violet eyes approach the dining room.

"Harper, where have you've been?" Riven raises a brow at his eldest daughter. "And shouldn't you pack up for Alfea?"

Harper shrugged, "I went shopping with Genevieve, I already packed my stuff by the way."

Hunter then stood up and grabbed his dark green backpack. "Going to school, later dad."

* * *

"Hey, Dad- oh, Link. I though you're back from Red Fountain by now?" A 12-year-old girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with magenta bangs that framed her face and bright hazel eyes, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen/dining room, expecting her father but instead was a 16-year-old boy with shaggy magenta hair and teal eyes behind his blue half-rimmed glasses who sat on the dining table, eating cereal while browsing something on his device.

The boy rolls his eyes. "I prefer my given name, Aerith. Or should I say Samantha?" He looks at his younger sister. "And I still have a week before going back to Red Fountain."

It was the girl's turn to roll her eyes and sat right across her brother. "For your information, I love the nickname that daddy gave to me, thank you very much."

"Whatever makes you happy, Samantha." He shrugs his eyes are glued on the screen of his device. "But please call me by my given name."

"Theodore sounds long, good thing Link only has one syllable!" Samantha sticks out her tongue.

Teddy (Theodore's preferred nickname) scowled and stared at his sister, noticing bags under her eyes, he raises a brow. "You were up until 3 am again, weren't you?"

"Says the one who was also awake at 3 am." She retorted. "And don't even bother to say otherwise, I know all about your YouTube channel and Tumblr blog." She smirks.

Teddy flushed in embarrassment and almost choked on his cereal. "H-how did you know?"

"I've had my sources." Sam shrugged, quickly finishing the cereal, biting on a piece of toast, sipping on a glass of milk and hurrying upstairs. "Anyway, gotta hurry! Still need to download the school map!"

As she left, Teddy smiles and walks to the living room, sitting with his father on the couch. "Father, when will you tell her about...mum?" Teddy asked out of the blue, in which caught his father off guard and almost dropped his laptop, "You know she will find out someday, maybe soon. Correct?"

"Well, she doesn't seem to be curious or aware of her mother in any way, Link. Let's keep it that way, no need for unnecessary arguments." Timmy says firmly and continues typing on his laptop.

Teddy frowned. "I can tell that she's been itching to ask you about mom ever since she was 10 but did not, for some reason."

"Aerith is a smart girl, maybe she's come to the conclusion that Tecna, your mother...died." Timmy hesitantly says. "Plus, she's only 12 years old. Do you really think she gets curious about her mother in that age?"

"If she does get the nerve to ask you, would you answer her honestly?"

Timmy sighs, "If I do, she'll be determined to find her mother. But if I don't, she's going to find out anyway. Not really a win-win situation, more like lose-win one."

Suddenly, Sam runs down the stairs with her orange backpack and all freshened up, she runs to Timmy and tackles him into a hug. "Bye Daddy! Bye Link!" She then waves at Teddy before exiting the house.

* * *

"Hey Keith," Helia looks at his 16-year-old son as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going somewhere and I might not be here for half a day so you're in charge, okay?"

The 16-year-old boy with tan skin, short sandy brown hair and dark eyes nodded as he watched a television program. "Do I still need to walk Clementine and Forrest to school?"

Helia shook his head. "No, they can walk to school themselves."

"Ah, okay." Keith nodded as he changed the television program.

"Again, you're in charge in this house until I return," Helia reminded, causing Keith to nod again, Helia smiles at his son before exiting the house.

Keith sighed as he looked to his two younger siblings. Forrest, a 13-year-old boy with light skin, semi-long dark hair and dark eyes; Clementine, a 12-year-old girl with tan skin, slightly curly dark hair and jade eyes. "Hey, you two, you only have half an hour left to eat and walk to school."

"We know that," Forrest replies, placing his school books in his green backpack. "But we already ate."

"When?" Keith raises a brow.

"When you left with Link." Clementine replies, strapping her pink backpack on her shoulders as Forrest did the same. "How's Harper, by the way?"

Keith blushed slightly. "What does Harper have anything to do about this?"

Clementine giggled as Forrest grinned. "Nothing, see you later, big bro!"

Keith sighs as he watched his siblings exit the house and ran to the streets.

* * *

"Goodbye, daddy!" A 14-year-old girl with dark skin, long curly dark brown hair and cerulean eyes hugged her father, Nabu. An 12-year-old boy with tan skin, short dark brown hair and cerulean eyes did the same.

"Take care, Vivian, Kyle." Nabu smiles at his children as they ran off to school, he sighed as he faced his two older children, an 18-year-old boy with dark skin, brown hair and dark eyes and a 16-year-old girl with tan skin, dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. "Genevieve, Mort." He greeted.

"Father," Mortimer greeted back as Genevieve nodded. "We have made small progress on the Winx's disappearance."

Nabu raises a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Genevieve nodded. "With the help of Theodore and the others, we found out that...the Winx are split up all over the Magic Dimension."

"Did you find out where they are?"

Mortimer sadly looks down. "We have no information on where mother is, but we do know where Aunt Bloom and Aunt Tecna are."

"Where?"

"Well, err..." Genevieve nervously stutters. "Aunt Bloom is somewhere here at earth while Aunt Tecna is somewhere in the Omega Dimension."

* * *

**Again, this is just the prologue. The action is on the next chapter and so on...**

**So here are the kids!**

**Bloom and Sky's: Alexa and Alexander (AKA Lexi and Xander, both 13 years old), Heather (17 years old); Their names does not have anything to do with anything to be honest. **

**Stella and Brandon's: Zachary (AKA Zach, 10 years old), Elaine (AKA Ellie, 13-years-old), Brendan (18 years old); Zach's name does not have anything to do with anything, but Elaine's does mean something like 'Daughter of the Sun' or something like that and Brendan is quite similar to Brandon and means 'Prince'.**

**Flora and Helia: Forrest (13 years old), Clementine (12), Keith (16)- YES. I did name Flora's daughter after a badass little girl from The Walking Dead Game. I just ADORE that name and I couldn't help it! Plus, it's a fruit. And where does a fruit come from? NATURE. Forrest, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? It's from that movie. And last but not least, Keith. I kinda like the name Keith, not to mention it means wood or something like that.**

**Musa and Riven's: Hunter (12-years-old), May and Amy (10-years-old), Harper (16-years-old)- Not much to say about this, except that Harper is a musical name and I'm proud of myself for not naming her 'Melody'. I mean, it's a sweet name. But it's used too many times now and not to mention Musa's home realm is MELODY. What's she gonna say now? 'Hi. I'm Melody from Melody!'**

**Tecna and Timmy's: Theodore (AKA Link or Teddy. 16-years-old), Samantha (AKA Sam or Aerith, 12-years-old)- Sure, Theodore and Samantha may not mean technology or something like that but at least they have rad nicknames! I kinda have the feeling that Timmy's the kind of guy who wants to name his kids after video game characters, and thus, Link from The Legend of Zelda and Aerith from Final Fantasy. But I kinda think Tecna would refuse those names since it would be 'immature' or 'illogical' so they just made the deal; Tecna picks a formal given name and Timmy picks their cool nicknames. **

**Layla and Nabu's: Genevieve (16 years old), Mortimer (AKA Mort, 18-years old), Vivian (14 years old,), Kyle (10-years old)- Not much to say about this except for the fact that it's somewhat related to water. Thanks Google!**

**Is this worth continuing? Then please notice this story, Senpai! Or at least say something to motivate me, it wouldn't hurt, or will it?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
